memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M.vd
Welcome to Memory Alpha, M.vd! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Timeline2.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 21:30, September 5, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Categories Please note that we have a procedure for creating new categories, which begins with a suggestion being posted on the category suggestions page. This helps the community come to a decision as to whether or not to have one and/or what the exact contents should be. Please do not just go and create one.--31dot 22:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) In lieu of such a discussion I have tagged your category as provisional which should elicit discussion. You may wish to post the reasons you created it there.--31dot 22:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :And I've removed the category and moved the discussion about it to the suggestion page that 31dot noted above. Go there if you wish to continue to defend why the category should exist, including possibly listing several articles that would be members of the category. -- sulfur 14:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Policies Please take time to follow the links above and read our polices. For example, this is not a website you can add stolen material. We have to follow copyright laws, just like everyone else. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Spacing Just a tip- when commenting on a talk page, keep your indentation the same with all your comments. (If you first used two ::, then keep doing it.) This helps others reading the page determine who made what comments.--31dot 08:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC)